I Would Find A Way
by Mistal
Summary: He went against everything and nothing. People won't remember what he did, but Potter will and that's all that really matters. Slash, somewhat AU


AN: men, I've been doing this all night, rewriting song-fic and the more I'm doing the more they look empty in my eyes...

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he would not be fighting with Draco, but shagging him,

this was written while listening to Hurt sang by Johnny Cash

Warnings: Character's death, OOC(I think),Slash,Mention of Sex

this is somewhat of an AU.

Important pay attention to ••, you might get confuse if you don't

•On week in the past•

Snape's Pov

Certain things in life are common knowledge. For example:

Death Eaters are to be fear

Harry Potter will defeat the Dark Lord

And no sane Death Eater would go against Voldemort word or even stand up against him.

If you were to say or the do the contrary, people would stare at you wondering if you're insane and in the worse case you would probably get kill.

Yet one person went against everything mentioned and un-mentioned...

In these time of wars, there's four type of people.

Voldemort's followers, the Death Eater

Dumbledore's followers, the Order of the Phoenix

Normal wizards and witches, who fears the Dark Lord and won't do a thing to get ride of him

And then there is Draco Malfoy.

He's not with Voldemort or Dumbledore, doesn't fear any of them and just go against all.

He's a mystery to many and somewhat fear on both side, yet nobody knows why.

One day at a Death Eater meeting he stood up and hexed Voldemort.

The next day it was Dumbledore that was hexed.

Both news reached both side and both side agreed that Malfoy wasn't on theirs. He was on his own side, alone.

After those days, Draco walked around the school, attended class, fought with others, laughed with others.

•Two weeks in past•

Draco's Pov

I don't remember who was the first person to ask why I hexed both side. Was it Snape? Weasel? Potter? Dumbledore? My Father? Pansy? Blaise? Who ever it was, they never got the answer. Some might have figure it out but never they'll know for sure.

Technically to choose a side someone needs to have attachment towards whatever the said side represent, right? The person needs to want the idealism the side has to be real. That's where is goes down the drain for me and why I fought against both side.

I have as much emotion as a wooden floor and even there I think the floor as more than me. At one point the sarcasm, sneers and smirks were mask, but now? It all became to true to be unreal.

•Present•

Harry's Pov

Today should be a brighter day, in feeling wise, I mean... Sure it's sunny, bird are chipping, no clouds in view. But the atmosphere, the tension is heavy and dense. Oh there is a perfect reason for that, other wise why would we be standing here, clothed in black and some of us with tears running down our face?

In a distant place far away yet very close, I hear Dumbledore saying great things about the person being buried right now. I try to focus on what he's saying, but I can't.

I won't mourn for this man,

I won't cry for this man,

I won't break down for this man.

People will forgive him for his action.

People will not give him a monuments or anything.

People won't accept the plain truth that I didn't not kill Voldemort, like they thought I would. This man did... And it won't be remember.

•return to two weeks in past •

Draco's Pov

People says the big war is coming, they ask me if now I will chose a side. I still answers no, there is no side for me. But people don't get that.

Today, Blaise ask me what I would do after the war. I answer truthfully with a sneer and "Who said I would survive?". This brought Pansy to questioning me about my last will, not that I've thought of it before.

So here I am, writing it down and leaving everything to Harry Potter, as a consolation for not killing Voldemort.

Is friend would probably wonder why I'm doing this, but he'll know why and that's important. Really it doesn't matter if the whole world doesn't get it, if only he gets it, well every thing's fine and preachy and move on with life.

Potter and I had come to a ...a what a deal, an agreement, a trust? Either way, we talked to each other, alone, without killing each other. Miracle, isn't it? I have yet to figure out how it happened. I blame it on his curiosity, why does Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater's son choose to not join Voldemort.

But still, you know what? Masks are still hard to break.

When I pushed Potter in this old classroom today, people thought we were going to fight. I find it funny, how wrong they were.

Instead of punching him

I pushed him against the wall

Instead of beating him

I kissing him

Instead of making him scream in pain

I made him scream in pleasure.

This is our little secret, a quick shag there and there, that's it. No other feeling than control of the other. We break into each others body with no regret and only lust.

And sometime, after those moments, I wish for more. But hey? Not going to happen. Light boy and Death Eater's son doesn't mix well.

One night, while watching the star, I thought of what I could do to with my life. That last will needs to have a reason, doesn't it? So I made this deal with myself, I would go down and Voldemort would follow me...

•present•

Harry's Pov

He was actually killed a few days ago and only now we buried his body, I guess it's normal... The only people present are me, Dumbledore, Snape and his mother... The other has either been killed or didn't want to come, either way I'm happy,

I get a moment to say a final goodbye

I get a moment to say a final feeling

A moment to end everything.

I kneel on the ground and whispers

I know that in time, I will also forget everything,

The taste of your lips on mine

The feeling of your hands on my body

The pleasure of having you in me.

But I know that I wont forget

The deep of your voice

The deep of your unspoken words

The deep of your eyes.

People will change and I'll change, but I wont forget the last sentence of your last will. "I'll wait for you at the end" And you better, you better wait and be there, or else...

Everybody else left, leaving me alone with my thoughts and your memory.

•two weeks in the past•

Draco's Pov

Today, I intend to fulfill that deal. Today is the last day that Voldemort will breath, today is the last straw.

For what I'm about to do, Potter will get the fame, knowing that he's on his way here... how do I know, he told me, yesterday. Kind of foolish if you ask me, what if I had choose a side and told Voldemort?

I put the last of the poison in Voldemort's drink, to think that the fool as been drinking poison for the last two weeks without noticing it is quiet surprising. I can already see the headlines... "You-Know-Who killed by The Boy Who Lived, by Poison! Who would've thought?"

Fools! damn fools...

Harry's Pov

If I had knew that he would be here I wouldn't have told him. So there he stand beside a dying lord, smiles and not noticing the rising wands...

Draco's Pov

Potter got here in time, I see... He horrified expression just confirm my thoughts that Voldemort isn't dead yet and that the wands is raised and ready to kill.

I smile and mutters that I love him and I'll be waiting for him as the green light touches me and everything become black as the night and the last thing I hear is Harry screaming my name, not Malfoy, but Draco.

•Present•

Harry's Pov

I'm still whispering to a grave, I don't think you can get more pathetic than that...

When you died you said that you love me, well Draco, I love you too, I think... And I'll live my life for you and for myself. I will not forget about you. But I wont think about you either.

You'll become forgotten and yet not...

Goodbye, Draco Malfoy, I'll miss you and I'll hope to see you at the end. You were more than a quick shag to me, and now I know that I was more to you than a simple hobby...


End file.
